Many variations of poker have been developed to enhance player interest and to increase the attractiveness of the wagering game. For example, bonus games have been utilized in connection with a primary poker-based game. Generally, bonus games generate additional winnings beyond that which can usually be won during the normal play of a wagering game. The opportunity to receive the additional winnings entices the player to play a particular wagering game.
However, bonus games do not provide casino game players with the opportunity to increase the chances of winning in the primary game. Additionally, bonus games are often subject to the occurrence of random conditions that are beyond the control of the casino game player. Often, the casino game player loses interest in the game before a bonus event occurs. In addition, to further entice players to continue playing, some poker-based games have been developed where the player must pay a second wager to increase his opportunity of winning in a primary based game. However, not all casino players are interested in paying for a “second chance.”
What is needed is a new and interesting type of poker-based game that provides a player with an increased opportunity of winning a primary poker-based game.